L'addiction
by QuieroSonar
Summary: Être accroc. Que cela signifie-t-il ? Quand on devient accroc à une personne. Comment faire ? Voilà ce que se demandait Draco Malfoy. HP/DM, UA
1. Prologue

Hellow :3 Voilà un Os UA qui aura peut-être une suite. Vous êtes autorisés à aussi faire une suite, mais seulement avec mon autorisation ;) Bonne Lecture !

 **Disclamers** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling

 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Rating** : K +

 _ **One Shot** :_

Moi, Draco Malfoy, noble personne de haute société, suis accroc. Oui, accroc.

Je vous entends déjà pensé que je dois être un drogué ou un alcoolique.

Détrompez-vous ! Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à une telle médiocrité. Voyons...

Donc, pour rectifier ce que j'ai dis, je suis accroc à une personne.

Oui. A une personne. Et pas n'importe laquelle croyez-moi.

Je suis accroc à un homme qui n'est autre que le balafré, ou Potter si vous voulez.

Oui, je m'oblige à l'appeler comme ça. Je ne l'appelle avec son prénom que dans mes rêves chargé d'hormones si vous comprenez.

Hum.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment il est ? Et bien je vais me faire un plaisir pour répondre.

Alors. Harry Potter est un jeune homme de ma classe. Il est plus petit que moi, pour être plus précis, une tête en moins. Il a des cheveux noirs souvent désordonnés, ce qui donne envie de passer sa main dedans. Il a aussi un teint bronzé et des yeux d'un vert si brillant de vie que l'on pourrait se perdre dedans. Il est plutôt musclé ,ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais il garde un coté fragile qui donne envie de le prendre dans vos bras.

Mentalement, il est du genre loyal et courageux. Il peut par contre se morfondre rapidement dans ses pensées, remplies de je ne sais quoi qui lui donne un air de nostalgie et de tristesse. Je me demanderais toujours ce qui le rend ainsi..

Il est plutôt bon élève, mais vu qu'il traîne avec Hermione Granger, c'est un peu normal.

Maintenant que vous savez comment il est, vous devez sûrement vous dire qu'il est abordable et facile à approcher.

Le seul soucis, c'est que ma première approche n'a pas été un franc succès.

Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas emprunté la bonne technique.

Je ne dirais ça qu'une fois.

Hum. Disons que tous les deux, nous sommes comme deux personnes constamment en train de se prendre la tête, de se rabaisser.

Cela me fait mal, mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre autrement pour l'approcher.

J'aimerais bien l'approcher et lui demander la paix, mais j'ai peur de me faire jeter.

Et puis un Malfoy ne fait jamais le premier pas.

Donc, je fais tout dans l'ombre. Je le suis constamment en tachant de rester discret. Je le suis même jusqu'à chez lui, m'assurant qu'il rentre bien. Je le regarde tout le temps. Je contrôle chacune de mes envies, capable de me trahir.

Je ne vais pas vous cachez que tout cela est difficile et que j'ai cédé déjà une fois.

Je crois bien que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Sauf qu'après l'avoir embrassé, j'ai du trouvé une excuse. Et là, je crois que j'ai visé le niveau enfant.

"Je voulais vérifier mon homosexualité."

Croyez bien qu'après cette phrase, je me suis pris une claque.

Je pense qu'il s'est dit que je l'ai pris pour un idiot.

Bref. Là, c'est les vacances et je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir sans lui même si j'ai quelques prévisions...

Ah oui, je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Hum. J'ai quelques photos de lui, vingt ou plus...

Oui. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, je sais.

Avant de partir, je tiens à vous dire un petit secret,

vu que vous ne pourrez pas le lui dire :

Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter et accroc. Si les choses continuent ainsi, j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir sortir de cette dépendance.

Bon. Je vous laisse. Je vais le suivre jusqu'à chez lui une dernière fois avant d'entrer chez moi pour deux mois qui s'annoncent extrêmement longs et pénibles.

 **Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le lendemain, une surprise allait tout bouleverser, changeant la donne de son destin.**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 01

Hey ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, à la base c'était un Os.. Mais vous étiez nombreuses à me suggérer de le mettre en Fanfiction, et j'avoue que j'avais quelques idées pour la suite. :x  
Avant de vous donnez la suite, j'ai deux précisions et deux questions. x)

1) Dans cette Fanfiction, je ne ferais sûrement que du lime, car certain(e)s de mes ami(e)s, lisent mes Fanfictions pour voir un peu ce que je fais de mon temps libre. Alors, vous comprendrez sûrement que faire du lemon.. Voilà quoi. :x  
2) Mes chapitres seront sûrement courts pour certain(e)s d'entre vous, je m'en excuse d'avance. :x  
3) Vous préférez que je réponde aux Reviews ici ou en Privé ?  
4) Voulez-vous que de temps à autre on passe au Point De Vue de Harry :3 ?

Chapitre 1 :

Je me réveille, un peu morose. Mes parents sont partis. Pour un voyage d'affaire m'ont-ils dit. Je soupire et tâtonne à coté de moi avant de prendre dans la main, une des seules choses pouvant me réconforter. Une photo.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui est dessus je pense. N'est-ce-pas ?  
Je serre donc la photo contre moi et ferme les yeux en imaginant que le véritable Harry Potter soit blottit dans mes bras.

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais, mais un brin d'espoir est toujours le bienvenu.

Je sors finalement de mon lit en baillant. Je repose la photo sur ma table de chevet avec attention avant d'aller me préparer. Je suis peut être seul pendant un bon moment mais un Malfoy se doit d'être préparé dans n'importe quelle circonstance !

J'enfile alors mes habits déjà préparé pour ce jour après m'être lavé. Je mets ensuite du gel dans mes cheveux et me coiffe. Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Parfait !

Je descends dans la cuisine, me préparant ensuite un petit café.

Je me pose devant la télé en croisant mes jambes et boit mon café tout en regardant les quelques infos du matin. Un braquage, une école de fermé et tout le charabia habituel.

Jamais ils ne mettront de bonnes nouvelles ces gens là.

Je soupire à cette réflexion avant de repartir dans la cuisine. Je pose ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle avant de partir me laver les dents. Quoi de mieux que de se sentir propre et bien habillé ?

Je souris face à mon reflet et redescend. Je sais bien que je suis narcissique mais que voulez-vous. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain !

Je vais ensuite chercher quelques photos de Potter comme « prévision pour la journée » et les pose sur la table en prenant soin d'en garder une avec moi pour ce matin.

Je vous l'avais bien dit. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain !

Je regarde ensuite l'heure. Seulement 09H21 du matin. Ces vacances vont êtres longues, j'en suis maintenant plus que certain.

Soudain, j'entends la sonnette. Qui voudrait bien venir à cette heure ?

Je vais donc dans ma chambre et regarde par la fenêtre avant de croiser un regard. Un regard vert émeraudes.

Qu'ils sont beaux ces yeux..

Attendez ! Potter ? Harry Potter veut me rendre une visite ?

Je referme brutalement les rideaux de ma chambre. Je descends pratiquement en courant avant de m'arrêter au salon prenant soin de prendre toutes les photos qui étaient plutôt compromettantes, les rangeant dans un tiroir au hasard. Je me regarde vite fait dans un miroir avant d'aller ouvrir.

Bon sang. Harry Potter est bien devant la porte.


End file.
